


Chastity Ring

by Dontacronus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitute Dean, Sub Castiel, Virgin Castiel, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a snoop that likes to invade Castiel's privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastity Ring

It had been a long, long day. Cas was stiff, grumpy and debating a major job change which was a usual day for him after working ten hours at the youth group cook out. He felt hot and miserable and he was pretty sure the smell of hamburgers was going to be stuck in his skin and hair till the second coming of Christ.

Of course, Tuesdays were not bad for everyone, in fact there was one person who adored Tuesdays. And that person was calling him right now.

He frowned slightly but answered the phone. “Hello Gabriel.”

“Hey Cassy, where are you?” Gabriel asked, grin obvious in his voice.

“About to turn onto my block.”

“Good, Good. So I did a thing.” The older man’s voice could honestly beam through the phone. Cas snorted at the reminder that Gabriel was the Herald of God. No matter where or what, Gabriel’s voice could nail you in the forehead. “I think you will thank me.”

“What did you do?” Cas asked, brows pulling down in a frown. With Gabriel, ‘I did a thing’ could mean ‘I marathoned Doctor Sexy’ or ‘I did something highly illegal and need a place to crash’.

Cas looked up and frowned. There was a black car parked next to his house. Usually having a visitor was not unheard of but he was tired and not expecting anyone.“There is someone in my driveway.”

“I know.” The voice on the other end went absolutely mischievous. Cas frowned harder, that voice was the start of a lot of bad things.

“Please brother, please for the love of all that is Holy, don’t tell me you sent over someone else you think I should date.” Cas groaned as he pulled in next to the car and slid into the garage. “I’m really tired of-”

“I got you a prostitute!” Gabriel sang out over the speakers, interrupting his youngest brother.

Cas’s foot stuttered and slipped off the break. He caught himself right before he knocked into the workbench and slammed it into park. “You did… WHAT?”

“Well, I figured you were so hung up on the dating thing because you were still a virgin. So I’m helping you get rid of the biggest hurdles of your life.” The voice was so chipper and happy with its self you would think Gabriel had thought of a way to end world hunger.

Cas pondered that thought for a split second before deciding that, no, he would not want Gabriel to find such a thing considering of how mortified Cas was going to be in the next few minutes. The whole world would probably suffer as bad as he did if Gabriel did find a solution to famine.

“Gabriel, being a virgin is not a ‘hurdle’. I will find someone.” Cas flushed, not getting out of the car just yet. He frowned slightly with how robotic the words sounded to him.

“Cas, you are thirty, the only looking you have been doing is reading the reviews for vibrat-”

“You went through my computer history again?” Cas groaned, interrupting him because he was not about to listen to Gabriel talk about his choices in ‘personal massagers’. “Gabriel, personal space! We talked about this… frequently!”

“I must have zoned it out, point being, don’t knock it till you try it.” Cas could feel the other shrug in his voice. “I’ve got to go, I’ll talk to you later. His name is Dean, play nice and he might bite if you ask him.”

Cas felt his face flush bright red and dropped his phone into the seat. He scrubbed his hands over his face and gave a soft groan.

That groan turned into the unmanliest squeak when the glass of the window next to him was rapped on lightly.

So this Dean person was not what he was expecting. Gabriel had a thing for curves and pinup models. The older brother liked blonds and redheads mostly and had expected the man to pick to his tastes.

Of course, Gabriel was someone who worked towards perfection. Now, Cas wouldn’t be able to look Gabriel in the face because Gabriel would know he had picked someone that had to be closest to anything Castiel could ever want.

Dean was stocky, wide shoulders, broad chest, and slim hips. He had an angular, square jaw that was dusted in a five o’clock shadow. His lips were full and currently pulled into a slightly confused frown. His eyes were a bottle green, crisp and piercing straight into Cas.

Cas had to press down a shudder that was trying to crawl up his spine. His penis decided that it wanted to get a good look too and he was very happy for the shapeless slacks he wore.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, he nearly forgot he was buckled in but quickly undid the restraint, hoping it looked smoother than he felt. “H-hello.”

“Hey, you are Cas right?” Dean asked, taking a step back to let the other out of the car.

“Um yes.” Castiel nodded, he had to duck back into the car to grab his keys that he left into the column. Doing so was an action of mortal embarrassment.

He had turned around and bent down, momentum swinging his ass into Dean’s hip and bumping it. Cas startled himself doing it and quickly stood up straight to apologize as fast as he could. Too bad he was in the car, which ended with his head smacking into the cab of the car.

He flushed redder as the sound was much worse than the actual injury. Dean leaned over and blinked at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine, just… fine.” Cas grabbed his keys, his phone and got out of the car, closing the door. “G-Gabriel didn’t tell me you were coming, I wasn’t expecting company.”

How did you tell a very sexy looking prostitute that you were a thirty year old virgin who was awkward and pathetic and probably couldn’t handle anything said sexy prostitute would do and that they should cut their losses and run like the Jews across the Red Sea?

Too bad Gabriel wasn’t nice enough to send Dean with a cliff note book on prostitute etiquette.

“Yea, he was apparently wanting to make it a surprise.” Dean nodded, he took some steps back and I saw then that he was wearing a suit, a very nice suit that looked tailored. He thought they were supposed to wear as little as possible! It’s much easier to turn away someone looking for sex than someone that looked like a respectable person of society.

A respectable person of society that could easily use that tie as rope to tie you to the bed, Cas brain happily supplied.

Penis, no.

Cas took a deep breath and nodded. “He would do that. I’m not exactly sure how…”

He gestured between them, then suddenly felt like that was far too rude and just dropped his hand. “I-I have hamburgers in the back seat that need to be put in the freezer and fridge. Excuse me.”

Dean blinked but nodded and took a couple steps back. Cas went to work quickly and grabbed the styrofoam cooler. He straightened up and moved, kicking the door closed with a practiced motion and starting to walk.

“Stop.” Dean ordered, Cas’s body reacted before his brain did. He stopped mid stride, his cock (that was already being far too unruly) taking note again with a little happy bounce. Dean’s voice was dark and smoky when he used a demanding tone and it mashed more buttons in Cas’s brain then Alfie did on his game controller during a fighting game. Cas actually had to resist the words that were on his tongue.

He hoped Gabriel got something sexually transmitted again, he found someone way too close to Cas’s type.

Cas turned to ask him what was going on and saw why Dean had commanded him to stop. His long trench coat had gotten caught in the door. While probably not enough to jerk him back or do anything, it would have possibly ripped his coat.

“Oh, thank you.” Cas mumbled, the blush was going to stain his cheeks forever. Dean opened the door and made sure Cas’s coat was clear of it before closing it gently.

“Not a problem.” Dean smiled, and Cas swore that he could see light beams coming from it.

Cas turned away before it got too painful and moved to the door that led into his house. “Come in, I can at least get you something to drink for coming out all this way.”

Dean nodded and moved in front of Cas to get the door. This was not helping Dean’s whole image in Cas’s head about him being the prefect, well bred businessman.

He passed him, saying thanks as he went into the kitchen and started putting the contents of the cooler into the fridge. After he finished, he turned to Dean. “What would you like to drink?”

He was nervous and he didn’t know how to handle this situation. He didn’t even handle adult interactions well.

Dean looked entirely too good standing in his kitchen, suit jacket opened with his hands in his pockets.

“Water works for me.” Dean leaned against the counter and watched as Cas put things away.

Cas nodded and set about getting him a glass. He walked over and flushed when Dean’s fingers brushed his. This man was too good for Cas’s health.

“So I’m a little confused.” Dean confessed after taking a drink.

“What?” Cas blinked at him.

“Were you married or something?” Dean asked, he held up his left hand and wiggled his ring finger.

Cas turned bright red and looked down at his hand. On his finger was a gold band that had decorative filigree. “Oh, um no, this… is a..”

He cleared his throat and started again. “It’s a purity ring…”

“Like, as in chastity?” Dean blinked. Cas nodded and twirled the ring carefully. He didn’t always remember it was on his hand. “Is it legit?”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked confused.

“Are you still a virgin or do you just wear it for the kids?” Dean asked. Cas flushed and shook his head.

“I’m a virgin, I… I’m not particularly saving myself for marriage. As my youth group pointed out, waiting till that isn’t always possible or desired, so it’s more of waiting for the right time or right person.” Cas wiggled the band and shrugged. “This is more about self respect and caring about yourself.”

Dean had an impressed expression on his face.  “That’s actually pretty awesome, I respect that.”

Cas blinked and nodded slowly. “Thank you.”

“No problem. In my line of work I like people who have a good respect of themselves.” Dean smiled. “It makes it easier to work with them.”

“As a prostitute?” Cas asked for clarification.

“As a professional dom.” Dean corrected. Cas went stock still and his heart skyrocketed.

“You… are a Dominant?” Cas pushed out.

“Yea, I’m guessing Gabriel was an ass hat enough to not tell you.” Dean gave a one shouldered shrug.

“Excuse me, I need to make a call.” Cas got up and moved to the kitchen door.

“Alright.” Dean nodded, looking at Cas with a curious expression.

Castiel excused himself from the kitchen after telling Dean to help himself to whatever he wanted.

He went up the stairs to his room and quietly closed the door to call his brother. He pleaded with God that Gabriel answered.

On the second ring, God was merciful and the phone picked up. “Hey brother, finished already?”

“Gabriel...Gabriel… you...you,” Castiel took a deep breath. “You didn’t get a prostitute, you got a professional Dominate.”

“Oh? Found out did you?” Gabriel chuckled on his end. “Well your computer was really specific.”

Yeah, the red was going to stain his cheeks forever. “Gabriel, what did you do?”

“Dean’s really good Cas, and he will take care of you.” Gabriel grinned through the phone.

“Gabriel, this isn’t fair.” Cas leaned against the door and sighed. “I can’t do this.”

“What are you worried about?” Gabriel sighed back at him.

Castiel slid down the door and held his head in his hand. “I don’t know. I just don’t really want to have uncaring sex.”

“That’s not what this is, bro.” Gabriel replied. “Calm down. You have a big body issue and you know it. Let Dean take care of you, Cas, I promise it will be worth it.”

Cas frowned and rubbed over his face. “And how do I tell him no if I don’t want this?”

“You tell him no, Castiel. He’s a smart guy. Dean won’t push anything you don’t want.”

“Alright, but I’m trusting you Gabriel. Please, please tell me that I can trust him too.” Cas mumbled softly.

“I promise, Castiel. Dean’s a good guy.” Gabriel said, serious tone resounding in the speaker.

Castiel got off the phone and stood. He rubbed over the back of his neck and then moved back downstairs. Worry building up and fighting with anticipation at what was going to happen next.

He walked to the kitchen and almost felt physically stunned at the sight. The worry left his stomach and was replaced with a flush of excitement.

Dean had warmed up a hamburger and had pulled his coat off to drape over the back of the chair he was sitting on. He looked so relaxed and at home that it almost felt like Castiel had walked into Dean’s kitchen.

Cas fought a quick shiver over his spine and moved to sit across from him. He laced his fingers together in his lap and looked up to see Dean watching him.

“Sorry, you said it was open and you mentioned burgers.” He held up the food. “These are really good.”

“Thank you, we had a youth group cookout.” Castiel explained, the tiredness and stiffness coming back but not as much as when he had first gotten home. “I ended up running the grill.”

“Hey, with food like this, that’s awesome.” Dean smiled.

“I’ll have to make more for you sometime.” Castiel said thoughtlessly.

“I could deal with that.” Dean smiled and Castiel realized he had just made an open invitation for Dean to come again. He felt his heart rate tick up at the idea. It didn’t sound half bad.

“So are you a little more comfortable with me then?” Dean asked. Cas flushed when he realized what he meant.

“You’ll have to forgive me, I never really know how to handle people.” Cas chuckled sadly. “I only really had my brothers or sisters. And they aren’t always the best reference for relationships.”

“Gabriel alone is pretty good at proving that.” Dean chuckled taking another bite. “I swear he finds people on craigslist.”

“He does…” Castiel replied in shame. “He usually uses my computer to do it… I’ve had to remove a lot of viruses because of it.”

Dean let out a laugh and Castiel felt it all the way to the tips of his toes. He sat a little straighter, wondering what else he could do to make the other make that sound again.

“So, I know you have the whole vow with your group.” Dean motioned to the ring on Cas’s finger. “But did you want to give it a- wow your face got red.”

Castiel covered his face and groaned. “Please forgive me, I’m not used to talking about things so… blatantly?”

“Good word.” Dean smirked slightly. “Nothing to be ashamed of, it’s an honest discussion.”

Castiel nodded and pulled his hands away. “I am going to get a glass of water first.”

He got up and scurried away, trying to muster up the will and guts to start a conversation about sex. He came back, sipping lightly of his glass. He watched in silent awe as the other licked his thumb and finger clean before wiping his face with a napkin.

Dean sat back and watched as Castiel fidgeted with the glass. “If you would like, I could leave.”

“No, I’m sorry, I’m making this awkward and harder then this needs to be.” Cas shook his head, tapping his fingers on the wood table. “Thank you for being patient.”

Dean nodded and Castiel saw a light flash through his eyes. It left too quickly and Dean’s expression was too neutral to really get what it meant. He felt his breath hitch when Dean set a hand over one of his. Dean gave it a soft squeeze and started speaking in the low, smoky voice that did a lot of things to Cas. “Castiel, would you like to try? If you get uncomfortable, we can stop.”

Cas paused before nodding slowly. Dean stood up, taking his hand to make him stand too. “First order of business is usually a bed. Lead the way?”

The shorter man nodded and moved to the stairway. He led Dean up to his room and shyly closed the door. When that was done, he moved and fiddled with the bed spread.

“Castiel.” The other commanded his attention and he looked up. Dean stood there, hands in his pockets and his shoulders relaxed. Even with his lax posture, he seemed to demand the room. “What have you done before?”

Castiel looked away and moved to sit on the foot of the bed. “I have done a few things, not with people, but just individually.”

“Do you have any turn ons?” Dean asked, eyebrow raising to the question.

Cas felt his body heat up and his soon to be disastrous cock hardened in a silent ‘Yes’. “Actually, I’m interested in the dom and sub aspect of BDSM.”

Both eyebrows raised at that and Dean stepped a little closer. “What interests you?”

“I like the idea of trusting my partner fully, giving everything over.” Cas murmured, flushing. “I live my life in devotion, so it’s not hard to want to do it in a different setting.”

“I get that.” Dean nodded. “You have that mindset where you put important people to you first.”

“Thank you.” Castiel didn’t know why he needed to say it out loud, but he was glad Dean understood. He felt better about it now that someone didn’t see it as a mild obsession or silly notion.

Dean blinked at being thanked, Cas wondered if he didn’t get that a lot. “Castiel, is there anything you don’t want to do?”

“Um, could we stick to… the basics?” Castiel wasn’t even sure if he could word it but no confusion seemed to come from Dean.

“Do you want to do anything domination related?” Dean asked.

For once, Cas and his penis were in agreement. “I would like to try some things, again, basic would be prefered.”

“Alright, we can do that.” Dean nodded. “If you say no, it mean’s no. We won’t deal with safe words. If you want me to stop, just say stop.”

Cas nodded and shifted, his cock catching up that something interesting was going to happen.

“Shall we start then?” Dean asked and Cas nodded silently. “Alright, take off your clothes, Castiel.”

The brunette felt a thrill at the command and stood up. He started at his ties and shirt, placing them on the edge of the bed. He slipped off his pants and shoes.

It felt strange, naked and exposed to him but it was electrifying. He felt goosebumps stand up on his skin, he wrapped his arms around himself at the sensation. Even with the boxers on, he still felt open and laid out to Dean’s trailing eyes.

“Good, you look really good, Castiel.” Dean purred, deep and growling. “Cross your wrists over each other in front of you.”

Castiel shivered as he moved his arms. His dick throbbed in excitement at the sight of Dean reaching up to his dark tie and undoing it. Cas gasped a little as it was yanked free of the collar, the snapping motion filled with power.

Dean trailed his silk tie over Cas’s wrists and smirked when Cas visibly shuddered. The other shifted on his feet and Dean watched his breathing speed up as he tied the fabric around the flesh. “Like that?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded, not wanting to lie, not feeling any need to lie. He let out a surprised noise when he felt a large palm connect to his ass in a resounding strike. There was a slight sting but Dean’s hand soothed it out.

“Now Castiel, you need to be respectful, add ‘Sir’ to your sentences.” Dean grinned, turning Castiel’s head so he could growl in his ear. “Otherwise, I’ll have to punish you.”

Cas made a little noise in his throat and nodded. “Yes sir, it feels good, sir.”

Dean nodded and slowly stroked over all the lithe, firm body. Castiel took care of himself it seemed. He rubbed over the other’s hip bones and watched the other squirm. “Not used to being petted?”

“No, sir. I’ve never been like this.” The blue eyed man shook his head slowly. Dean nodded and reached down to the bound hands.

He brought them up and rubbed over the ring. “I’m going to take this off of you for now. The only promise you need to keep is to yourself here, and that’s to enjoy and relax. You only need to prove yourself to you.”

Castiel gave a whisper soft whimper and nodded. Dean slipped the gold band off and showed Cas as he placed it on the night stand. “When we are done, I’ll put it back on you.”

Castiel nodded, thumb rubbing over the now exposed skin. He never noticed it but he had been wearing it so long there was a tan line around his finger.

Dean’s hands came into view from behind and took his, bringing the pale line up to his lips and kissing it. Cas felt flushed and warm things started to bloom in him. “You are very good to those kids, not a lot of people try to work with kids, or even keep promises like this.”

“It was not hard.” Cas’s warmth started to fade and he shifted.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, he frowned. “There’s a story behind that, isn’t there?”

“Unfortunately.” Cas mumbled. He looked over his shoulder and saw the other watching him. “When I was younger I took my time, wanting to find the right person. When you are young you have a lot of options, but I wanted it to be perfect. Of course, as I got older, there seemed to be less and less people I connected with. Soon I began to wonder if it was me. After that I was thirty, single, and still virgin.”

He sighed and brought his hands up to rub over his face. “I’m sorry, that probably killed any mood.”

He felt hands wrap around his waist and Dean pulled him back against him. Cas felt a warmth at the embrace and leaned back into the other body.

“Castiel, there is nothing wrong with you.” Dean stated, kissing over Cas’s neck. Cas shivered and leaned his neck over to let the other do more. “Nothing at all.”

Cas didn’t say anything, just letting Dean kiss and pet over him again. It took a moment but soon he was relaxed and leaning into the hands that petted over his chest and stomach.

“Let’s try this again.” Dean purred. “Go lay on the bed.”

“Yes, sir.” Cas moved to lay down and set his head on the pillow. Dean was right there, and he placed Cas’s hands on the head board.

“Leave your hands there, don’t take them off.” He commanded, pinning Cas with a look.

“Yes, sir.” The blue eyed man nodded, his voice going rough.

Dean leaned down and kissed over Cas again. He moved onto the bed after taking off his shoes. Cas felt the bed dip but wasn’t able to look away from the ceiling just yet. He turned his head though when Dean cupped his face and brought him into a kiss.

It was demanding but Cas didn’t mind, he let Dean take his mouth. He gasped when the other nipped his lip. With his mouth parted, the green eyed man darted his tongue in and played over Cas’s.

Cas gasped and shuddered as he worked up the courage to play back. That seemed to make Dean happy because he made a deep noise in his throat.

Cas’s eyes shot wide when he felt the other suck on his tongue. He didn’t know you could do that. When they pulled away he made a mention of it and Dean let out a chuckle. “I’ll show you a lot of things you probably didn’t know.”

“I-I look forward to that, sir.” He said softly, licking over his kiss swollen lips.

“Good.” Dean reached up and started tugging down the hem of Castiel’s boxers. When then were pulled down Cas noted that Dean had yet to really remove any articles.

“Sir, will you also be removing your clothing?” Cas suddenly felt unsure, shifting to put his legs together and trying to get comfortable now that he felt even more exposed.

Dean noticed his discomfort and leaned back, stroking over his thighs and soothed the other’s nervous feathers. “Since you’ve been good so far.”

He reached up and started to slowly undo the top buttons of his shirt. The crisp white cotton parted like a curtain, showing off his built chest and down to his flat stomach. Castiel gave a whimper when he saw all the skin. Dean easily slipped the shirt from his shoulders and tossed it aside.

His fingers twitched but he didn’t let go of the head board. Dean’s eyes darted up and smiled when he saw the hands still being good. “Prefect, Cas.”

Dean’s hands slid from Cas’s stomach, to his thighs and to his knees, nudging his legs open. “Come on, Baby, spread yourself for me.”

Cas flushed and parted under Dean’s hands. He let out a moan when Dean’s hands came back up and stroked on his inner thighs. He was so hard it was embarrassing.

But when Dean wrapped his hand around his cock, Cas couldn’t think of anything except the sensation that ripped through him. This was more intense than just his own hands had ever been. When Dean started stroking he let out a cry and arched against the hand.

“Like that babe?” Dean asked, he gave a small twist of his wrist and smiled when Castiel arched his head back, another sound ripped from his sweet mouth.

“Yes, s-sir.” Cas shook under his attention and opened his legs more. “Please sir, more?”

Dean chuckled at the question and leaned down to trail kisses over Cas’s collar. His hand trailed over Cas’s thighs and trailed lower.

Cas jumped when there was touched. He looked down and nibbed over his lip as Dean sat back. He shivered when he saw Dean pull some very necessary items out of his slacks. He felt his stomach flutter when Dean also opened his pants, black boxers coming into view.

“So does your exploration extend to fingering?” Dean asked, popping the cap on the lube and applying it to his fingers.

Cas flushed at the word and Dean chuckled. “What? You’re not used to hearing that?”

He leaned in and rubbed over the hole as he whispered into Cas’s ears. “So have you, Castiel? Did you push fingers into your hole? Maybe even something more? Did you like the feeling of being stretched open?”

Cas let out a whine and shuddered when he felt the finger slip in. When it played around a little, Dean pulled it out and just played with the ring. “I asked you a question, Castiel.”

Cas tried to pull together his thoughts and nodded. “Yes, Sir. I have before, just my fingers.”

“Oh?” Dean asked. “What do you do?”

“I just… do it.” Cas’s flush creeped to his chest and he turned his head to hide in his arm.

“How many fingers?” Dean asked, pressing the finger in again.

“Three, sir.” Cas mumbled. “It’s not so easy, I was thinking about getting… items to help.”

“Oh?” Dean asked, nudging a second finger in. Cas shuddered and leaned into the hand, trying to get Dean’s fingers in him deeper. He wanted to feel more. Dean’s angle was perfect to press into him. “What were you looking at getting?”

Cas blinked at him and flushed. He was going to die of embarrassment. “I was looking at a vibrator. Nothing special.”

Dean gave a wicked grin and nudged a third finger in. Cas shifted and rocked against the hand. He let more moans lose as Dean started playing with his sweet spot and teasing him over and over. When he spread the fingers, Cas whined and arched. “Shall I add more or would you like something else?”

“Please, you sir.” Cas begged. “I want you.”

Dean leaned in and trailed little nips over his neck while he slid a condom on. “Tell me what you want, Castiel. Tell me exactly.”

Dean wasn’t going to get over how easy it was to turn Cas red. He added lube to his cock and waited.

“Sir?” Cas whined softly. Dean waited, nipping and licking over his neck. Finally that pretty mouth opened and the best sounds slipped from his lips. “Please sir, I want you to enter me. Please don’t tease me. Please, I want you so bad. I want this.”

And even as he said it, it rang true in Castiel. He was ready, he wanted it. In a dark, lonely part of his mind, he wanted Dean too.

“Promise, I won’t tease you.” Dean purred in his ear. He nudged against the hole and pressed slightly. Cas shuddered and pressed back. He gasped when the head pressed in. Dean was slowly pressing in, pushing into Cas. Finally, he was all the way in and Cas was tight and hot around him. “You feel perfect, Castiel.”

Castiel just whined and shuddered at the new feeling. He had never been this full, this stretched. Every bit about it was amazing and then Dean started moving.

Cas arched and cried out, seeing white behind his eyelids. He gasped and whined as Dean perfectly dragged against his prostate. He shuddered when Dean started to snap his hips harder.

“Tell me how it feels.” Dean commanded, his hand stroking over his throat and pressing his thumbs over the pulse points. Castiel shuddered and leaned into the hand.

“It feels good.” Castiel whined, arching. “I want to come so bad. You feel so good. Better than I thought.”

Dean shuddered at the other’s mouth. He didn’t realize the other was like a dam, once you broke it there was no stopping the flood. Not that he minded, it seemed. He kissed and licked over Cas’s skin.

Cas was building up too fast and he told Dean so. Dean just grinned and took him in hand, stroking him fast.

Cas’s orgasim hit him like a train, making him arch up and tense up tight. He felt electricity shoot through him, from his head to toes. His voice caught in his throat and he could only silently scream as he came.

He felt Dean slam deep into him and come with a growl. He gripped Cas’s hips and buried his face in Cas’s shoulder.

They stayed there for a long stretch, trying to catch their breath. Dean slowly relaxed from his tense position and moved back. He eased out of Cas and flopped to the side.

“Sir?” Cas slowly lowered his legs.

“Yes?” Dean asked looking up.

“May I remove my hands?” Cas asked.

Dean chuckled lightly before nodding. “Go ahead.”

Cas let go of the board and turned to the side to look at the other man. Dean let him have a smile when he saw the other look at him. “So, was it good for you?”

Castiel felt a little chuckle bubble up and nodded. “Thank you, yes it was.”

Dean reached for the nightstand and slipped the ring back on Cas’s finger. “That’s good to hear.”

“Um, Dean, I would like to ask something.” Castiel undid the tie on his wrists and suddenly got uncomfortable.

“Shoot.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“I always wanted to cuddle.” Cas mumbled quietly. Dean chuckled and pulled the other closer, tucking Cas into him.

They laid there in silence and dozed in and out. Finally the silence was broken.

“I’m kinda hungry, any burgers left?”


End file.
